This invention relates to the art of storage cases for compact discs, and more particularly to a new and improved case for holding a pair of compact discs.
In a basic compact disc storage case, a first or front cover part is pivotally connected along one end or edge to a second or rear cover part for opening and closing the storage case. A tray structure mounted within the case is provided with an annular rosette of flexible fingers which releasably engage the central opening of a compact disc for releasably securing the disc to the tray. An example of a basic storage case for holding a single compact disc is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,498.
Recently, compact disc storage cases have been proposed for carrying two compact discs therein. In a basic two compact disc storage case, the tray is provided with a pair of rosettes of fingers, one on each side of the tray, and the tray is pivotally connected to the case, in particular to walls of one of the cover parts, to provide access to both compact discs held thereon. Examples of storage cases for holding a pair of compact discs are found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,085 and British Patent No. 2,261,210.
At least two important considerations arise in designing the structure of a two compact disc storage case. One is durability, strength and wear life of the pivotal connection of the tray in the case. Each time the case is opened the tray itself may be pivoted back and forth several times as the user selects a compact disc and removes it from the tray or secures it to the tray after use. Also, as the user manipulates the tray and the rosettes of fingers thereon during removal and replacement of the compact disc, such manipulation imposes stress on the pivotal connection. Another important design consideration is that the manner in which the tray is connected to the case be compatible with the assembly methods involved in automated machinery for manufacturing such compact disc storage cases.